


A "little" trouble

by AlexanderTheGreatest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Sam's POV, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deaging, i love them, just sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheGreatest/pseuds/AlexanderTheGreatest
Summary: while on hunt Dean and Cas get turned into 5-year-olds, Sam has to take care of them, and cuteness ensues
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 111





	A "little" trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Lord, I squealed a ton writing this because it was just so cute. Hope you enjoy!

The job had been going well. And Sam had to admit that it was nice to be hunting with Dean and Cas. No Lucifer, no apocalypse, just nice simple hunting. They had been tracking an apparent witch in Kentucky of all places. They luckily found a motel even though they were in the middle of nowhere. 

They knew it was a witch, they had found hex begs among other things. Still, there was one thing missing from this witch hunt… a witch.

"I don't know Sammy, maybe we missed something. Maybe it's not a witch." Dean said. Sam could tell Dean was frustrated with their less than successful hunt. 

"No way, Dean! Those hex bags we found had to be put together by someone. Besides all of the victims were clearly chosen because they were in love." Sam argued back. It was a witch; he knew it had to be.

"This argument will lead us nowhere. Perhaps we should go get dinner and forget about the witch for the time being" Cas added. The more Sam thought about it the better dinner sounded, and frankly, he could use a break from this.

"Yeah, you're right Cas. We could use a little grub." Dean agreed. Dean seemed so much relaxed around Cas. Hell, this wasn't anything new. Sam had known that they were in love for an eternity. 

They found a Chinese restaurant. It was pretty empty, the only people there were them and a small family. They were seated by a young bored-looking hostess who gave them a weird look when Dean and Cas sat VERY close together. 

The hostess finally left so they could talk about this disastrous hunt. "So get this, every victim seemed to 'de-age' before the died." Sam said, trying to bring the conversation back to the case. "that's… really strange. Why would a witch turn someone back into a child?" Dean replied. 

"I don’t know, but this would be a pretty advanced spell," Sam added. "So you said that all the victims were in love?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah, that’s right. All the victims were in love with someone. Some of them were even couples. I think that witch was probably in love, and it probably didn’t turn out too hot." Sam replied. 

"oh god, that could still be anyone," Dean said, still frustrated. "it's alright Dean we'll find them," Cas said. They looked at each other smiling. Anyone who had eyes could see how in love they were. Dean quickly looked away, pretending nothing happened. 

"Well we'll start the search back up tomorrow", Sam said, breaking the silence. "yeah, I'm tired as hell" Dean added.

They reached the hotel and settled in for bed. 

"Sammy" Sam heard, in the morning. "5 more minutes, Dean" Sam replied. "But I want pop tarts," Dean said, in a small whiney voice.

Sam opened his eyes to see a tiny version of his brother. He couldn’t have been older than 5.

"Sammy, please can you make me and Cas pop tarts" Dean whined. Sam's eyes darted over to see a tiny Cas on the sofa.

"What happened!?" Sam said, confused. "well it appears that the witch has de-aged Dean and me" Cas replied, calmly. 

"Wait… you still know what's going on?" Sam said to Cas. 

"Yes. My grace won't allow my mind to regress in the same way as Dean's" Cas said. Sam felt light-headed at the thought of taking care of both of them. 

"Can I have pop tarts?" Dean asked, not caring what they were talking about. Sam sighed, and got the pop tarts down. "yay!" Dean squealed out. 

Dean quickly took a pack of pop tarts and went to join Cas on the couch. It was a bit of a struggle at first but Dean finally made it on the couch. "Um h-here you go Cas," Dean said, giving Cas the second pop tart while blushing. 'Seriously, he's still in love with him. Fuck, that's too cute' Sam thought. 

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said. Dean smiled the same smile that he always did at Cas. Sam went to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He then realized that they had almost no food. He also realized that he had to go to the store, with two children. 

"Ok, guys we have to go to the store to get food," Sam said, exhausted by the thought of it. "But, I wanna watch tv," Dean whined. 

"I'll get you pie" Sam countered. "Okay," Dean said, excited. Cas clambered into the backseat of the impala. Dean, of course, sitting down right next to him. Sam knew that Cas was going to have an adorable plaid covered shadow until Sam fixed this.

They made it to the store and walked in. "Yo-you know Cas, we should hold hands so you don’t get lost," Dean mumbled out. Cas did his little head tilt, and said: "Yes, that seems logical". Cas took dean's hand, and poor little dean was just as red as could be.

Sam his best to ignore the soul-crushing cuteness, and set out on his quest for groceries. 

They were almost done and Sam thought they might actually get through this trip without a disaster.

But then Sam heard "Oh would you look at that. Some little fags in training," Sam looked up to see some asshole teenagers talking about Dean and Cas. And poor little Dean looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, do you want to say that again?", Sam said, walking up to the fuckers that made Dean cry, "because I have a shotgun with your names on it in my car." The teenagers were immediately terrified by this massive 6"4 guy towering over them. They squealed out some apologies and bolted.

Sam then turned to Dean who was now silently crying. "It's ok, Dean. I made them go away." Sam soothed. "A-Am I a fag, because I like Cas?" Dean asked, in between sobs.

Sam felt his heartbreak in two. "No Dean. You don’t have to ashamed of that no matter what anyone says," Sam said "If you like Cas that doesn’t change the fact that I still love you. You never have to feel like you have to hide who you are, I promise." 

Sam scooped dean up and hugged him. He usually didn’t get this open with Dean but it just felt right. Dean stopped crying and hugged him. Sam put him down and they went to check out.

The drive home was pretty silent. Sam saw that Dean and Cas were still holding hands and he smiled softly at them. He had meant what he said in the store. Sam honestly hoped Dean would remember this when this over.

They arrived home and Sam turned on the tv for Dean. "Hey, uh, Cas can I speak with you in the kitchen," Sam said. Cas got up and Dean looked distraught at losing him even for a second. "It's alright Dean. I'll be back I promise." Cas said smiling at Dean.

"So what is that you'd like to discuss?" Cas said. "You know he's in love with you, right?" Sam said bluntly. "Yes, it does seem that this version of Dean is very enamored with me," Cas said with a slight smile. 

"No, I mean Dean was in love with you before this too," Sam said plainly. "No, it's just because of the cur-" Cas started. "Cas, C'mon I have eyes. I know you two are in love. If anything the curse proves it." Sam said.

Cas went silent, not saying anything but not denying it. "There's no way Dean's in love with me; he's straight," Cas said, sadly. 

"Cas, do you remember how the witch chose their victims, they were all in love with each other. Why would you and Dean be any different?" Sam asked. 

"Wait the witch must have seen Dean and me together," Cas said. "the only place we went before this happen was that Chinese restaurant."

"The hostess," Sam said, feeling happy that this might end soon.

Sam decided that a dramatic fight with two children would be a bad idea. Luckily, Bobby was just a state over and was able to come and help. 

There was a knock on the door and Sam opened it to see bobby with a giant duffle bag. "What mess have you got yourself into this time?" he asked, "And where's your brother?" 

"Well he's-" Sam began, and then right on cue tiny Dean appeared. "Sammy, the Tv turned off," Dean said.

"Dean look who's here," Sam said, pointing to Bobby. Then Dean ran to him smiling and screamed "Bobby!" 

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're excited but we have to talk for a sec, we'll be in there in a bit." Sam said. 

"Sam, what on earth happened?" Bobby asked, less annoyed after seeing small Dean. 

"long story short, a witch hexed Dean and Cas into being small. And I need you to stay with them while I go fight the witch." Sam said, trying to sum up the last few days.

"Boy, I am not a babysitting service," Bobby grunted out. 

"Please, there was no way I could leave them alone, and I couldn’t go to a babysitter because that’s too risky." Sam pleaded.

"Well, I guess I really don’t have much of a choice. You two have to stop dragging me in the middle of things" Bobby said.

"Great. so, uh, Cas is still an adult mentally because he's an angel. Oh and Dean liking Cas has translated into a small crush, so be prepared for blushing and stuttering." Sam said, hoping he wasn’t missing anything.

"I knew I shoulda just stayed home," Bobby said shaking his head.

"C'mon Bobby I know that missed taking care of us. I saw the way you face lit up when Dean ran in here." Sam said, unconvinced.

Bobby mumbled some generic denial as he walked into the hotel room. But as soon as he saw tiny Dean all that fake annoyance melted away. Sam watched as Dean rambled on about some tv show and Bobby listened, smiling at the young boy.

Sam made his way back to the restaurant. Luckily the parking lot was as empty as the restaurant had been. Sam saw that the girl was taking a smoke break in her car. 

Sam waited for her to return to work and then made his way over discovering that the car was unlocked. All he needed was proof. He checked the glove department and found a hex bag just like the one found on the victims.

Satisfied that this was the witch that had turned his life upside down for the last few days, Sam made his way back to the car and waited.

He watched as the owners paid the young girl and left, giving Sam time to make his move.

He came up behind the witch able to take her quite easily, normally he'd have finished her right there but he needed her to undo the spell. 

Sam called Bobby on his way back to the motel. "Hey, I got her," Sam said, once Bobby picked up. "Oh thank god. Get her back here so we can end this. I forgot how much of a handful you and your brother were." Bobby answered.

They finally got the witch to confess to hexing those people because her boyfriend had cheated on her. "He wanted to like a child so I made him one! I still couldn't stand all of the couples so I did the same thing to them," she said spitefully. Well, they still needed to fix this. "We need you to turn them back" Sam demanded.

"Why should I?" She spat back venomously. Sam sighed, he hadn’t thought that this "simple" trip was going to be such a massive pain. 

"Look they didn't anything wrong and more importantly I have a knife to your throat," Sam said, losing his patience.

"Fine," she said, still murdering him with her eyes. 

"Dean, and Cas? Could you guys come in here?" Sam called out to the kids in the next room. He heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet as they came back. 

He untied her and she undid the spell and Bobby ganked her. Finally, Dean and Cas were back to normal, everything was back to normal.

Bobby left, muttering about how many times he'd saved their asses. Sam wondered if Dean remembered being young because it didn’t seem like he did. 'Well, I guess that's that' Sam thought, before dropping the whole thing.

But then he heard Dean say "Damn! I forgot how much I love pop tarts". Sam smiled, knowing that Dean had remembered and that was enough.

They piled into the impala off to find a hunt that hopefully less of a headache for Sam. Dean was driving and Cas riding shotgun meant that Sam, annoyingly, had sit in the back.

Sam's annoyance was replaced by warmth in his chest when he realized that Dean and Cas were still holding hands.


End file.
